Murakami Jun
Perfil * Nombre: 村上淳 (むらかみ じゅん) * Nombre (romaji): Murakami Jun * Profesión: Actor y Modelo * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Tokio, Japón * Estatura: 176cm * Signo zodiacal: Leo * Tip de sangre: O * Familia: Hijo/actor Murakami Nijiro * Agencia: Decade Inc Dramas *Heisei Monogatari Season 2 (Fuji TV, 2019) * Kono Koi wa Tsumi na no ka!? (TBS-MBS, 2018) * Boku to Shippo to Kagurazaka (TV Asahi, 2018) * Machi Koba no Onna (NHK, 2017) * Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) (cameo) * Hokuto (WOWOW, 2017) * Gin to Kin (TV Tokyo, 2017) * Josei Sakka Mysteries Utsukushiki Mitsu no Uso (Fuji TV, 2016) * Haikei, Minpaku-sama (TBS-MBS, 2016) * Shimeshi (MBS, TBS, 2015) * 64 (NHK, 2015) * Futagashira (WOWOW, 2015) * Osoroshi (NHK, 2014) * Henshin (WOWOW, 2014) * Sodom no Ringo (WOWOW, 2013) * Mukoda Kuniko Innocento (WOWOW, 2012) (Ep.4 "Letter Saying Love") * Hitorishizuka (WOWOW, 2012) * Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) * Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012 (ep.1, 5) * L et M: Watashi ga Anata wo Aisuru Riyuu, Sono Hoka no Monogatari (BeeTV, 2012) * Hagane no Onna (TV Asahi, 2010) (ep.5) * Hachimitsu to Clover (Fuji TV, 2008) * Aibou 6 (TV Asahi, 2007 (ep.7) * Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007) (ep.2) * Lion Sensei (NTV, 2003) * Suika (NTV, 2003) * Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike (NTV, 2002) Películas *Hatsukoi (2020) *We Are Little Zombies (2019) *Uchi no Shitsuji ga Iu Koto niwa (2019) *Aircraft Carrier Ibuki (2019) *Haha o Nakushita Toki, Boku wa Ikotsu o Tabetai to Omotta (2019) *Koko wa Taikutsu Mukae ni Kite (2018) *Yuuzai (2018) *Blank 13 (2018) * Amy Said (2017) * P to JK (2017) * Shinjuku Swan 2 (2017) * The Sun (2016) * Grasshopper (2015) * That's It (2015) * Shinjuku Swan (2015) * Kabukicho Love Hotel (2015) * Chokolietta (2015) * The Furthest End Awaits (2015) * Shanti Days 365 Days, Happy Breath (2014) * Still the Water (2014) * Oh! Father (2014) * To Cry a 100 Times (2013) * Monster (2013) * A Woman and War (2013) * A Road Stained Crimson (2012) * Our Homeland (2012) * Blazing Famiglia (2012) * Kibo no Kuni (2012) * Isn't Anyone Alive? (2012) * Himizu (2012) * DOG x POLICE: The K-9 Force (2011) * Household X (2011) * The Egoists (2011) * The Three Points (2011) * Yakuza Weapon (2011) * Sketches of Kaitan City (2010) * Shin-san Tankoumachi no Serenade (2010) * The Wife of Gegege (2010) * The Lightning Tree (2010) * Heaven's Story (2010) * Sword Of Desperation (2010) * All to the Sea (2010) * Noriben - The Recipe for Fortune (2009) * Counterfeit (2009) * Zen (2009) * Nanayomachi (2008) * The Happiness (2008) * Sweet Rain (2008) * Wakuraba Nagarete (2008) * Humoresque: Sakasama no chou (2006) * Have a Nice Day (2006) * Colors (2006) * Voice of Dog (2006) * Desire (2005) * Into a Dream (2005) * Translucent Tree (2004) * 69 (2004) * Cutie Honey (2004) * Out of This World (2004) * Zoo (2004) * L'amant (2004) * Vibrator (2003) * SF Short Films (2003) * 17-sai (2003) * Blue (2003) * Getting Off the Boat at Her Island (2003) * Hotel Hibiscus (2002) * Border Line (2002) * A Woman's Work (2002) * Red Shadow (2001) * Stereo Future (2001) * Desert Moon (2001) * Ningen no kuzu (2001) * Concent (2001) * Ritual (2000) * Sweet Sweet Ghost (2000) * I Am an S and M Writer (2000) * Hysteric (2000) * Swing Man (2000) * Nabbie's Love (1999) * Gemini (1999) * Saraba gokudo dead beat (1999) * Tenshi ni misuterareta yoru (1999) * Is That You? (1998) * Bounce KO Gals (1997) * Paradise Lost (1997) * Thanks (1996) * Hito de nashi no koi (1995) * Voyeurs, Inc. (1995) * Migi muke hidari! Jieitai he iko (1995) Anuncios * Ace Co., Ltd. "Puroteka PROTECA" "New Travel" (2007) * Toyota " ist" (2003 - 2004) * Shiseido "Gerad" * Microsoft "Xbox" (2002-2003) * Jack Card (2001-2003) * Suntory "CC Lemon" * alpino Vídeos musicales * Mr.Children - "Ashioto~ Be Strong" (2014) * Ohashi Trio - "Okurukotoba" (2010) * Ohashi Trio - "Happy Trail" (2008) * Ohashi Trio - "DEAREST MAN" (2007) * Metis - "Flower breeze moon" (2007) * GRAPEVINE - "Ai ni iku" (2003) Enlaces * Perfil (Decade) * Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:Decade Inc Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo